lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Player (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
The Player is a De Mansio character in LEGO Dimensions. Background The Player awakens in a decrepit house. They realize the door is boarded up, and kick it down. The Player than realizes their village is under attack by Se Ni, a version of them with reversed colors. Se Ni kills all of The Player's neighbors, but keeps them as hostage on his zeppelin, ostectomizing them with deer horn knives. The Player, now boneless, is brought to Se Ni's steel throne, and is told that he was brought on due to him resembling Se Ni overly, and that Se Ni was impressed that he survived getting his skeleton removed. Se Ni offers to restore his skeletal structure, if The Player joins him. The Player declines no matter what, and Se Ni tosses their skin into the furnace, where it burns to ashes. The Player's soul lives on, however, and is met by Akuma, a ghost. The spirit explains that the player, although having had their former body destroyed, has now unlocked their true potential; Mind Control using masks that only Raimps can uncover. Fusing with Akuma, the hybrid is guided across the Purgatory, before escaping via possessing an Espouse Mask, and as such, turns into one. The Espouse than fires a molten boulder at Hades, distracting him, before escaping into a nearby Hell Portal. Akuma, now back on Earth, finds an abandoned mansion, which the duo decides they must use as a hideout. Possessing Robert Jacob, using a Guy Fawkes Mask, the structure turns out to be Jacob Manor, and the two decide they will restore the humongous cottage to it's former glory, as well as get their just desserts with Se Ni. Robert Jacob Akuma is now led to explore the remains of his abode in attempts to find more masks. However, an idol plows into the ceiling, and it turns out that there are monsters having invaded. After killing some of them, they face off against Diplocephalus, a two faced flying snake. After fighting the reptile and piercing him through both of his heads with an ice spike, the Ancient Masked Heroes arrive, giving the player more options for characters. However, they are also warned that the enemy monsters have gotten more destructive over the years, and it will take hundreds, if not thousands of different forms to beat them all. The Player and Akuma now set off, while additionally being given the option to choose a form of one of the Ancient Heroes before setting off to more territories. Abilities * Mask Switch ** Laser (Espouse Mask/Mario Mask/David Mask) *** Ice Melt *** Wall Cut ** Digging (Robert Mask/Rex Mask) *** Drill ** Ichor (Diplocephalus Mask) *** Ice Melt *** Wall Cut ** Acrobatics (Luigi Mask) ** Invincibility (Bowser Mask) ** Spin Dash (Knuckles Mask/Potato Mask) ** Diving (Chase Mask) ** Sword Switches (Lance Mask) *** Wall Cut ** Target (Trigger Mask) ** Vine Cut (Meco Mask) * Magic (Sunstick) ** Magic Shield ** Magic Portal * Red Demon Brick Smash (Moonstick) ** Dark Magic * Drone Mazes (Akuma) * Super Strength ** Super Strength Handles ** Fistlock Quotes Trivia * In De Mansio, he is portrayed by Dante Basco, who reprises his role in the game. ** Basco also portrays the Cocoon Inhabitants in Final Fantasy XIII and Prince Zuko in Avatar: The Last Airbender. * Like Sonic, Mega Man, and Sunstorm, The Player has the same death animation as in De Mansio, where he explodes into gibs (represented by red, white, tan, and pink LEGO studs). Category:Characters Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:De Mansio Category:De Mansio Characters Category:Mask Switch Category:Laser Category:Wall Cut Category:Melt Ice Category:Dig Category:Ichor Category:Acrobatics Category:Invincibility Category:Dive Category:Sword Switch Category:Target Category:Vine Cut Category:Magic Category:Magic Portal Category:Magic Shield Category:Red Demon Brick Smash Category:Dark Magic Category:Drone Mazes